1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the disposal of fly ash by mixing the fly ash to form a dustless slurry.
2. History of the Invention
The presently increased useage of coal burning power plants due to the scarcity of petroleum products has brought to the forefront a long existing problem, that being the efficient disposal of fly ash residue.
Fly ash is a finely divided ash residue produced by the combustion of coal, and is particularly prevalent in connection with the burning of pulvarized coal.
The fly ash is a wispy material and is typically prevented from being carried off with the exhaust gasses of the furnace by use of fly ash collection means such as electrostatic precipatators or bag houses. Normally associated with coal burning furnaces, are fixed containers or silos for holding the fly ash until it can be disposed of.
One method of disposal of fly ash is to remove the fly ash from the fixed storage containers and mix it with a wetting solution which, if mixed in proper proportions causes it to set up and harden in a matter not unlike cement.
One method of such disposal is to mix the fly ash with a wetting solution to form a slurry and then to pump this slurry into either molds for hardening or into slurry disposal ponds.
One problem in producing the slurry is that if the slurry is mixed too wet, the particles will become suspended in the slurry and upon drying will reproduce an ash that can escape into the atmosphere and become an atmospheric pollutant. On the other hand if the slurry is mixed too dry some of the wispy particles may again escape and often times the slurry pipe will become caked and clogged.
In summary, the fly ash must be constantly removed from the furnace and must be handled very carefully lest it become an atmospheric pollutant.